nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ash622
Welcome Hi, welcome to NightClan Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainsplash987 (Talk) 18:19, October 7, 2012 No, there's not really a main storyline, but we make our own plots. You can meet Shimmerbreeze and Swiftsand(Misty) in the middle of the camp when your on. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 19:46, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ASH! Get on WFW CHAT! Or IRC! or both... NOW! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|...You never saw it coming]] 23:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hai Ash! I can make ya a siggie if you want. What should it say, and what colors? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|...You never saw it coming]] 00:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! Here it is. I'm SO sorry, but just couldn't get it to link to The Army Series. I'm such a fail at coding ): So to make it work, go to Preferences and type { {SUBST:User:Ash622/Sig} } without the spaces.Tell me if it works or not! [[User:Ash622|'The Army Series']][[User talk:Ash622|' Rainheart]] '&Fishleap ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 01:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh and if you want to change it here's the link: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User:Ash622/Sig?action=edit Hey Ash! I'm SO glad to hear that you like this place! :D So, to link to The Army Series, put [ http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/The_Army_Series The Army Series ] except without the spaces between the brackets. I think you can probably still code that and everything. Hope this helped! If it didn't, feel free to tell me! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar 20:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hai Ash! I'm so glad it worked ^-^ I'm on NC IRC, if you wanna join me! All you have to do is click here! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'''Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar 22:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Reedwhisker is now a mentor. Reedwhisker you have served your Clan well, it is time you get a apprentice, your apprentice is Dovepaw. - Misty Hi Ash! That's a great idea :D I'll tell Ninja and Misty and Moon and see what they think of it, k? That would really help... I just hope one of them has the energy to do it xD. jk Thanks! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 19:48, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea what time zone that is... so um, message me when you're on, k? :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 21:40, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Ash, uh I have no idea what happened, or how to put it back. I'm really sorry. ): User:Mistybird/sig Hey Ash! Sorry I missed ya, but Beechfur will come see Rainheart as soon as possible.(You want a yes right?) And hmm... how bout Shimmerbreeze? She's on the shy side, but I think she'd like a mate. ;) [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 11:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) LOL, no I don't think so. You can probably just mention to Moon that your kit should become an apprentice soon and maybe we can arrange a ceremony or something. Also, aw, sounds good! Tell me when you're on and we'll RP. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 19:56, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Get on WFW chat! Pwease? NOW! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 01:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ash, you on? Want to roleplay? Join me on chat. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 02:54, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I was sleeping :( I am A survivor! 12:07, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :D I am A survivor! 21:35, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Here is the picture! [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] I LOVE THE SIGGIE ASH! TIS AMAZING! THX! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 17:29, October 28, 2012 (UTC) YESYESYESYESYES! We're all on WFW chat! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 17:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Here is Wolfpaw: Hailpaw: Here is Rainheart! Sorry she looks a little wierd. Im just not that good... "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 23:51, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! even though they aren't too good. Are you on? "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 00:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I'll be on both in around 10-15 mins! Hope to see you then :D "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 00:30, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! Are you on? If so, meet me on WFW chat! :D[[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 01:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't sure if you wanted them together or separate, but I have a pic of just Rainheart too. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:52, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! Are you on? You'd better be! "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 01:31, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ashy where were you yesterday????? Robo missed you very much. Very much indeed <3 "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 14:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) HI ASH! [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 20:40, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay :D Did you get my picture? [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 20:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Huzzah! Horray! You like it! :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:28, November 3, 2012 (UTC) That^ was supposed to be a :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:29, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ROBO IS ON!!! And she can't wait to hear :D Now you must be on too! "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 22:37, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhh! I was having dinner and now I must take a shower. Time is so cruel... Tell you when I am back! I pawmose :D "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 23:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I am on! :D "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 23:36, November 3, 2012 (UTC) *gasps* AMAZING!!! "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 23:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) GET BACK ON! NOW! "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 01:33, November 15, 2012 (UTC) COME BACK SOON MY BESTY ;( TONIGHT OR ELSE... "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 01:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat is being extremly wierd... NC IRC? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 18:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Notice Your last edit was on November 26th. Since that was over three weeks ago, you're recieving a warning: Unless you reply to this message within the next five days, your characters will be moved to StarClan and placed for adoption. After replying, any characters that aren't RPed within the three days after will be moved without notice. For more information, or if you have any questions about this, please comment on my blog. Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,]] eh? 19:46, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Where are you going Ash? FOR TWO MONTHS!!!What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 16:15, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's alright :) But, apart from Crane, you have more charries than anyone else, so you should get rid of some. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3| Ninja ]][[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3| 'talk ']][[User blog:1Ninja2Kat3|'''blog]] 16:10, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I know its crappy but I am in a horrible mood at the moment so just be happy that you have it. [[User:Roboflight|''' Robo ]][[User talk:Roboflight| talk ]][[User blog:Roboflight|'''blog]] Its no big deal really... Anyways Im outta picture counts on WFW so you will have to save it to your computer and post it on WFW. If we have difficulties I guess I can give up my last picture upload ;) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:57, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Its just life being unfair -_- Something at school happened and the whole lot of us are extremly pissed and want to kill the girl... But ANYWAYS putting that aside, you still has to judge TWO contests :3 Pwease? For Roobear? I worked extremly hard to get TBTB done in time and it sucks because of that so... PUHLEASEEEE What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 15:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) It's so bad I'd have to redo it. MONDAY OR SUNDAY SKUNDS GREAT CAN'T WAIT :D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Love to have ya, bra ;) IDK HOW much longer I can stay though...What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 03:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I am on WFW chat alone... bored. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 07:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ASH GET ON NC CHAT! I ADDED TONS AND TONS O EMOTES :DDD ITS PERFECT FOR YOU TO SPAMMMM What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:44, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shashy, Fishleap dearly needs your support in the election for a temporary deputy. SO SUPPORT HIM :D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 03:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Rainy's latest blog is where you vote in the comments xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 03:47, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Notice (sort of) Hello, The only cat you RP with is Hailpaw. The last time you RPed with a cat other then Hailpaw was on January 28th. If you do reply to this message by March 16th, your other cats will be put up for adoption and/or deleted. [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] Okay! :D WAIT. WHY IS THIS GOLD? lol [[User:Mistybird|'''QUEEN MISTY]] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']]' ZOMG ASH ARE U STILL ON?! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| '''Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls']] 04:22, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol a few weeks ago xD Before he became a candidate for deputy. I actually created him for the purpose of being Mistybrook's mate! What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:02, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ASH! Are u on? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 18:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) NOMINATE HAILXRAIN :DDDDD Ginger Hey, just asking, have you completed my signature that I requested yet? Its been 19 days and you said it would be three maximum. I don't REALLY mind, but its on my nerves a bit. :3 {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 07:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, its perfectly alright! I get lazy too! Don't worry! I can't wait! I don't mind about the look, but I love green, rainbow and blue. If that can be included! {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 10:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) You're out of school already? I'm so jelly! I have till next Friday >.< Ah XD OMG ASH! I looooovvvvveeeeeeee itt! Thanks SOOOO much! And yes, I don't know how to do coding and stuff! Now, how to get it working? {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 22:46, May 24, 2013 (UTC) rainbows ponies { {Subst:User Gingerstripe/Sig} } 23:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC)